Episode 02
In the first part of this episode,mysterious phone rings and outside the house,the mysterious caller who called the home. In the home later, a girl named Ryoko Takamura who access the Hell Correspondence and submit the stalker's name to hell. Ai receives a request from Ryoko. Ryoko realizes that she has been stalked until a home phone rings again. When leaving a message on the phone,the same song by that stalker. Ryoko's mother comes to her and tells her 'It's okay,Ryoko!' The stalker left that night was chase by Mr Takamura and tell the stalker not to come back again. Ryoko's mother,Mrs Takamura tries to comfort her and tells her 'It's okay,Ryoko! Mum and Dad are here to protect you!' until Ryoko receives a text message. A text message from Hell Girl. Later that morning,Mr Takamura report to the police about his daughter who was stalked over a year. Later policeman Akimoto left, Detective Kisaragi have figured out the suspect has been found. Detective Kisaragi tries to tell Mr Takamura to be patience until the suspect is found. Later in the car,Ryoko receives a message from the same stalker. Arrive at Ryoko's school, Mr Takamura will pick her up later. As Ryoko enters the classroom,she ended up at Ai's Universe when Ai was summoned. Ryoko was finally relieved to be free from the stalker. As Ai gave Ryoko a straw doll of Wanyuudo,she said if Ryoko wishes to get of the stalker,she must untie the red string from the doll's neck. Once she has done,her tormentor will be send to Hell immediately. Once vengeance is served,Ryoko will have to end her bargain. Ryoko's soul will belong to hell since there is no choice of joyous heaven only after she die. The rest of Ryoko's decision shall be decided. Later after school,Mr Takamura was waiting for his daughter by driving car. As he saw a stalker who stalks Ryoko,it turns out it was Mr Akimoto. However,Mr Akimoto is dead. Mr Takamura was hit with a shovel by a man(who turns out to be Detective Kisaragi). As after school time,Ryoko entered the car and Detective Kisaragi tells her that he found the stalker as he drove. Later that night, Ryoko was taken in a whereabout place by Detective Kisaragi.He said that he's been exchanging gifts for ages. He mentioned about those gifts that gave to Ryoko and she had no idea what is he talking about. As Ryoko discovered that the stalker turned out to be Detective Kisaragi. Ryoko had enough of him,she pull the red string. As the police arrived,Detective Kisaragi ran off. The police turns out to be Ren in disguise. Ren said to Ryoko that she has entered the contract of hell. As Ryoko sees her chest,the fire symbol tattoo appears on her chest. Later at Ai's world,Ai's grandmother prepared the nagajuban for her. Ai wears the nagajuban and ride on the wagon to the human world. Later at the hospital,Ryoko's father was injured. The punishment for Detective Kisaragi as he entered the hospital where Ryoko is being held,the lights turned off. He saw blood flowing as the skeleton hands touches him. After the blood flows,he thought he saw the tap running. As the doctor said that Mr Takamura is gone,Detective Kisaragi plans to kill Ryoko for denying his relationship. As he try to kill Ryoko with the knife,the skeleton pretends to be her. The skeleton who pretends to be Mr Takamura punished him for what he have done to Ryoko. Hone-Onna,Ren and Wanyuudo wants Detective Kisaragi to admit his sins. As he denied that it was not his fault,he thinks Ryoko betrayed him. Ai send Detective Kisaragi to hell. As on the boat, the curse for him is Hone-Onna's skeleton hand goes to his chest and Ai ferry him to hell. Later after school,Ryoko's friends asked her to go to the haunted house by herself. As Ryoko's parents arrived by car,Ryoko said that they're late for coming and said sorry to her. As drive on the way,Ryoko sees the fire symbol tattoo on her chest and she said 'hell'. The candle lighted and has a name Ryoko Takamura on the candle. Category:Season 1 Episodes